Flight
by keer-ree-elle
Summary: What's it like to fly?"


Disclaimer: Story plot, mine, Characters, actual manga/anime, Not mine.

* * *

_Flight_

* * *

"Hey, Neuro, what's it like to fly?"

.

.

Neuro glanced at over at her just in time to see the wind play silly games with her bangs. It was cool out, the very beginning of autumn. Her hands were firmly clenched around a small warm cup of cocoa. She was staring vacantly out at the city laid out in front of her.

.

.

Sunlight was shining unnaturally bright upon the buildings and cars, making them glitter and sparkle.

"It's…." Neuro began and stopped. He thought about it, and lapsed into silence.

.

.

.

.

A flock of birds flew by, squawking and honking. Yako lazily watched them go by, leaning on the cool metal railing in front of her.

.

Geese? _Maybe_.

She sipped her cocoa.

_Almost_ _gone_.

_Pity_.

She quickly downed the rest.

.

.

_So……peaceful_.

A cloud sluggishly floated past. There was a general ….quietness about the world today. Yako sighed in contentedness. It was so, very, wonderfully peacef- Yako's thought was broken off as a hand hoisted her up by the collar of her sweater.

.

.

.

.

"Louse. I have determined that there are no words in your pathetic human language that accurately describe the sensation of flight."

.

.

.

* * *

The next thing that Yako saw was the ground swiftly falling away from her at an alarming rate.

* * *

.

.

.

"So I've decided that the best way for your tiny brain to comprehend this sensation would be for you to experience it first hand."

.

.

* * *

Yako could not scream. She was too busy desperately praying to any god that would listen.

She prayed that she wouldn't fall; she prayed that she wouldn't be dropped accidentally; she prayed that she wouldn't be dropped on purpose; she prayed that she wouldn't end up mangled or in the hospital with broken bones; she prayed that she'd find that shoe that just slid slowly and gracefully off her foot at a later time.

It fell to earth slowly, and made a slapping sound as it hit pavement. Yako failed to hear that, although the small flock of pigeons on the ground eating part of a doughnut did. They had a thoroughly exciting conversation afterwards over the rest of their doughnut about how many pigeons would be needed to carry a shoe that size, which species would work best, could a European sparrow do that, and other mathematical physics of the shoe and their bird cousins(specifically the African sparrow).

.

.

.

Yako decided that looking at the ground (and falling shoe) was detrimental to her mental health, and felt that looking up would be an improvement.

.

.

.

All she saw big yellow beak.

.

Not much of an improvement.

.

That big yellow beak was the only thing that was preventing her from going 'splat' on the pavement like her shoe.

.

.

.

"Listen, Neuro, I'm sorry I asked. Please, put me down. I have no inclination to further experience flight. Neuro! Neuro! Seriously, let me go!"

A large eye rolled round and focused on her; there was a wicked gleam shining in it. She did not like that gleam. His beak opened slightly, and her sweater, defying all the physics of its knitted glory, slid right out.

He watched, amused as she fell screaming.

* * *

She was going to die. She was going to go splat on the cement like a half cooked pancake that was flipped to high went on the ceiling. She was going to be a bloody splatter on the ground, and no one would recognize her.

Then a truly terrible thought struck her.

.

_What if her mother wanted an open casket funeral_?

.

Dear god, that's not how she wanted people to remember her. She didn't want to be remembered as the dead-girl-who-looked-like-a-bad-eighties-horror-movie-villain!

She didn't want to be remembered like that! Something grabbed her from behind, holding her under her knees and behind her back.

"You said you wanted let go." Neuro cackled, pulling her close. Yako had this sneaking suspicion that they were still falling.

.

.

.

She glanced over to her right and down.

.

.

Suspicions confirmed.

.

.

.

.

Time to scream.

.

.

.

"NEURO! Why are we still falling?!" Yako cried, grabbing the lapels of his suit.

Neuro nonchalantly looked around. "Huh. What do you know? We are! Dishrag, how would you like to cushion my fall when we land?" With one of his hands, he gently pried her fingers off of his lapels.

"NO!" She cried, and Neuro calmly let go of his slave. Wings sprouted from where his arms used to be.

"Pity." He said. "Goodbye dishrag!"

"Neuro!!!!!" Yako shrieked as she both fell and watched her boss fly away.

* * *

_It was taking too damn long to fall._

How high up were they again? She should've splattered by now. She rolled over onto her tummy, and watched as the ground idly came up to greet her.

_I can't watch as I die_…. she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. _Please be painless_.

She slammed into something.

Hard.

It didn't hurt _nearly_ as much as she had expected it to.

.

It felt surprisingly like good fabric.

.

Cracking open an eye, she found that it looked surprisingly like blue clothe. She also found that she was quickly slipping off of whatever it was she had landed on. Somehow her arms ended up around Neuro's neck as she scrambled for a handhold.

"Neuro?" she asked, his blond hair tickling her face as the wind pushed it back.

"You didn't honestly expect me to let you fall to a quick and easy death now, did you?" he condescendingly asked.

A downward stroke of his wings sent them soaring high into the vibrant blue sky.

* * *

Yako gracelessly slithered to the ground, immediately sinking to her knees.

"Oh! Is the louse going to kiss the dirt?" Neuro eagerly inquired, reverting back to his human form.

"I'm honestly thinking about it." Was her reply. _Oh…. solid ground….Glorious, beautiful, heavenly ground. How beautiful you are…_ the blonde sighed, and glanced upward at the sky she had been in, just a few moments ago. "Well, that was……_exciting_." She murmured.

"So…." Neuro said, slightly softer and not nearly so eagerly, "So, did that answer you question?"

Yako smirked, and looked at the tall _majin_ standing next to her. "Well, after I got over the initial shock, terror, surprise and anger, yes. It did."

"And?" Neuro tried to ask nonchalantly.

_He was curious_..._huh_

"It was…kinda…nice…. no…fun?……" she shook her head gently, "You're right, there aren't any words that can accurately describe that." She paused, gazing at the geese flying and honking overhead.

"Though, interesting would be a word that was close. Scary would be another." She got to her feet, brushing the dirt and grass off of her knees. "Though it's _damn_ frightening being up there without your own set of wings to keep you safe."

"You didn't trust me?" Neuro asked in what seemed to be mock alarm.

Yako shrugged, "No, not really." Neuro made a noise of displeasure, and Yako saw the great blue sky stretched out above her. Yako slowly realized that he had kicked her feet out from under her. A pair of geese flew above, silent, and moving slowly. To think she had been up there…._ without a parachute. _Great_._

Neuro stalked off, silent.


End file.
